Il en faut vraiment peu pour être heureux
by Haruka Endo
Summary: Lorsque la Team Arrow arrive avec Merlyn et Tatsue à Nanda Parbat et qu'ils se retrouvent prisonniers de la Ligue des Assassins, que se serait-il passé si Oliver avait demandé à voir Felicity au lieu de Diggle ? Attention, Rating M - MA mettant en avant le couple Olicity.


**Coucou tout le monde ^^ En regardant les trois derniers épisodes de la saison 3 de Arrow diffusés sur TF1, une idée m'est venue. Elle est en quelque sorte ma vision de l'épisode 22. Attention Rating M - MA. Il s'agit d'un petit OS avec un épilogue un peu différent ^^**

 **Les personnage de l'univers de** **Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Andrew Kreisberg, Greg Berlanti et Marc Guggenheim. Seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.**

* * *

POV Felicity

Malgré les dires de Merlyn et de cette Tatsue qu'aucun de nous connaît, je n'ai aucune envie de remettre les pieds sur cette Terre hostile qu'est Nanda Parbat, pas après ce que j'ai vu le soir où l'on a dû échanger Lyla contre Nyssa. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, je m'en veux terriblement. Jamais, non, jamais je n'aurais dû laisser Oliver là-bas, je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner, malgré que … Malgré cette nuit magnifique que l'on a passée ensemble. Le souvenir de cette nuit ne cesse de me revenir en mémoire et malgré ses dires lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, jamais je ne pourrais être heureuse sans lui à mes côtés. Je sursaute lorsque j'entends un bruit derrière moi.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, ni vous dérangez. Malcolm Merlyn m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici!

\- Pour une fois, il n'a pas menti, rare chez lui.

\- Écouter, je ne suis pas là pour vous convaincre, surtout si vous pensez que cette vidéo est une fausse.

\- Je suis diplômé du MIT, donc en effet, cela aurait été facile pour moi de voir si cette vidéo était un montage, or ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette affaire a été classé si rapidement.

\- Les gouvernements Américains et Chinois n'ont pas voulu ébruiter trop cette affaire, étant donné que l'armée américaine est en partie responsable de cette horreur.

\- Comment cela ?

\- C'est un soldat américain qui a répandu ce virus.

\- Qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Mort, torturé par Oliver et tué par mon mari.

\- Que vient faire Oliver dans cette histoire ?

\- Amanda Waller de l'ARGUS lui a sauvé la vie lorsqu'il a failli se noyer sur Lian Yu deux ans après disparition. Elle l'a forcé à travailler pour le compte de l'ARGUS dont mon mari faisait partie. Ils devaient récupérer cette arme biologique, le virus Alpha Omega sauf que Shrieve un Général corrompu de l'armée américaine avait un tout autre but en tête. J'ai perdu mon fils, Akio qui a succombé à ce virus mortel. Oliver a voulu venger la mort d'Akio et a torturé Shrieve et Maseo lui a tiré une balle dans la tête.

\- Maseo, le même Maseo de la ligue ?

\- Oui, il se fait appeler Sarab à présent.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout cela ?

\- Parce que vous êtes celle à qui le cœur d'Oliver appartient.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ?

\- Après son combat contre Ra's sur la montagne qui est un lieu sacré pour la Ligue, Maseo m'a demandé de soigner Oliver qui était très gravement blessé et durant sa convalescence, il m'a longuement parlé de vous. Vous êtes celle qui est apparu dans ses souvenirs avant qu'il ne tombe dans le ravin.

\- Il vous a dit ça ?

\- Oui, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait à tout pris retourner à Starling City pour vous revoir. Quand je lui ai demandé qui était cette femme pour lui, il m'a confié qu'il s'agissait de l'élue de son cœur, de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

\- Oliver n'est pas du genre à se confier pourtant. C'est à peine si je sais ce qui s'est passé durant ses cinq années d'absence.

\- Oliver n'est pas du genre à se confier c'est vrai. Mais dans son inconscience, il n'arrêtait pas d'évoquer votre prénom, parfois le crier même. Petit à petit, il m'a parlé de vous. De ce qu'il éprouvait pour vous et de l'erreur qu'il avait faite de ne pas vous avoir ouvert son cœur avant. Il n'avait qu'une envie rentré au plus vite à Starling City pour vous retrouver.

\- J'ignorais tout cela …

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir avec nous. Mais sachez que je ferais tout pour aider Oliver et vous le ramener.

Sur ces mots Tatsue prit congé, laissant seule Felicity qui fondit silencieusement en larmes.

\- Oliver …

Á l'aube, Felicity rejoignit John, Laurel, Tatsue et Malcolm afin de répondre à la demande d'Oliver, à savoir détruire l'avion qui transportera le virus Alpha Omega qui doit être déverse au-dessus de Starling City. Malheureusement, une fois sur place et malgré l'intervention de Ray Palmer dans son costume de ATOM qui détruisit avec succès l'avion, l'équipe se retrouva encerclée par la Ligue des Assassins et ils virent avec horreur que l'arme biologique était toujours en possession de Ra's et n'avait donc pas été détruite. Le plus dur pour Felicity, c'est lorsqu'elle vit et entendit Oliver dire:

\- Rendez-vous où vous mourrez !

Merlyn leur avait certifié qu'Oliver faisait en sorte d'être celui que voulait Ra's, mais l'entendre dire cela de manière si froide lui brisa le cœur et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Ils furent emmenés de force dans la grande salle et se retrouvèrent face à Ra's et à Oliver. Ra's fut surpris de leur intervention et leur demanda comment ils étaient au courant pour le virus ainsi que pour l'avion. Ce fut Tatsue qui répondit en disant que c'était Maseo qui leur en avait fait part et leur avait dit ensuite.

\- Alors, c'est un mort qui m'a trahie. Comme c'est pratique.

\- Il a dit que trois hommes étaient au courant. Vous, lui et Oliver. _Dit-elle en regardant Oliver_

\- Oliver Queen est mort … Je suis Al Sha-Him.

\- Les faiblesses de Maseo Yamashiro ont déjà poussé Sarab à la trahison. Même prévue, votre venue reste providentielle. Par tradition, Ra's doit se montrer clément envers ses ennemis la veille d'un mariage.

\- Ah. Vous aller vous marier ? Eh bien, je plains la malheureuse. _Lança Ray avec humour_

\- C'est moi qui me marie. _Croisant le regard de Felicity_ Je suis promis à Nyssa al Ghul

\- Emmenez-les !

POV Oliver

J'aurais préféré que Felicity ne l'apprenne pas de cette manière, j'aurais même préféré qu'elle n'en sache rien et qu'elle ne soit pas ici devant moi. Quand je dis que c'est moi qui vais me marier, je croise le regard de Felicity et j'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds tellement son regard me brise le cœur. Je vois qu'elle a les yeux qui brillent, je sais qu'elle se retient de pleurer. Á cet instant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, franchir la distance qui nous sépare et la prendre dans mes bras en l'embrassant avec passion et en lui disant que tout cela est faux, que ce n'est qu'un stratagème monté de toutes pièces avec Malcolm Merlyn pour détruire la ligue de l'intérieur. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle est la seule que j'aime, la seule que j'ai envie de toucher et d'embrasser, la seule avec qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour, la seule que j'ai envie d'aimer toute ma vie … Mais je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit, je dois m'en tenir au plan mis en place depuis plusieurs semaines, je ne peux pas tout faire échouer si près du but. Alors je détourne le regard et fais style de rien, comme-ci cela ne me blessait pas. Pardonne-moi Felicity, pardonne-moi mon amour de te blesser ainsi. Ra's demande à ce qu'ils soient enfermés en cellule, cela me fait mal de savoir la femme que j'aime enchaîner! La seule chose qui me rassure, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule. Une fois seul, Ra's se tourne vers moi.

\- Je te félicite Al Sah-Him pour être resté de marbre face à tes amis.

\- Ce n'est pas mes amis, mais ceux d'Oliver Queen et cet Oliver Queen appartient au passé.

 _Souriant_ \- Bien, bien! Je te laisse, je serais dans la chambre de ma fille si tu as besoin de moi.

Ra's s'apprête à quitter la grande salle quand …

\- Puis-je vous exposer une requête ?

 _Se retournant_ \- Je t'écoute !

\- Je ne pense pas que se soit Sarab le traite.

\- Que veux-tu dire Al Sha-Him ?

\- Oliver Queen connaissait Sarab quand il se faisait à l'époque appelé Maseo, ils étaient amis. Et Sarab était quelqu'un de fidèle.

\- Tu penses donc qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre qui a parlé de cette arme ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Que souhaites-tu donc faire ?

\- Interroger l'un des prisonniers afin de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

\- Et qui souhaites-tu interroger ?

\- La seule personne qui ne pourra pas mentir à celui que j'étais autrefois !

\- Bien, je te laisse gérer cette histoire.

Oliver salut Ra's et donne ses ordres en arabe en demandant qu'on lui amène la personne qu'il souhaite interroger. Sur son ordre, l'assassin se rendit à la cellule afin de conduire la dite personne à leur futur maître.

Au même moment, dans la cellule, Ray, John et Merlyn tentaient de sortir de là, mais avec leur chaîne ce n'était pas évident.

\- Alors Felicity, tu crois toujours qu'Oliver est toujours celui que nous avons connu ?

\- Je n'en sais rien John, je ne sais plus quoi penser …

POV Felicity

Ce que j'ai dit à John est la vérité, je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout cela. Quand il dit que c'est lui qui allait se marier et qu'il était promis à Nyssa, j'ai cru que ça faisait partie du plan pour tromper Ra's, mais quand j'ai croisé son regard, il était si froid, si loin et qu'il m'a ensuite ignoré comme si de rien, j'ai cru que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds pour m'engloutit à tout jamais. Pourquoi … Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagi à mon appel Oliver … Pourquoi est-ce toi qui as parlé du mariage … Est-ce …Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et mon cœur se serrer de plus en plus … Je ne peux pas … Je ne supporte pas de savoir que …

Je suis interrompue par mes pensées par l'arrivée d'un assassin qui ouvre et rentre dans la cellule se mettant face à moi.

\- Toi, Al Sha-Him te demande.

\- Eh bien, vous lui direz que je n'ai rien à lui dire !

L'assassin l'attrape par le bras et le force à se lever.

\- Tu n'as pas à discuter les ordres femme !

\- Arrêter, laissez là.

John se lève se mettant devant Felicity pour la protéger, mais un autre assassin arrive et le force à réguler lui mettant sa lame sous la gorge.

\- Toi le noir, tu bouges et ton sang servira de peinture pour cette cellule. Il en est de même pour tout le monde. Notre prochain chef réclame cette femme et elle va nous accompagner de gré ou de force.

\- John, ça va aller. _Fit face aux deux assassins_ Conduisez-moi à Al Sha-Him si tel est désir.

L'assassin venu en renfort garda son arme devant John et les autres, tandis que celui venu chercher Felicity lui détacha afin qu'elle puisse se mouvoir sans problème et l'invita à sortir.

\- Garde un œil sur eux au cas où il tenterait quelque chose, j'emmène cette beauté au futur chef.

L'assassin acquiesça et l'autre invita Felicity à avancer. Felicity tenta de mémoriser le chemin, mais cette tâche s'avérait plus difficile que prévu étant donné que Nanda Parbat était un véritable labyrinthe. Á un moment donné, l'assassin fit stopper Felicity et la plaqua contre le mur, là prenant par surprise.

\- Al Sha-Him m'a demandé de t'amener à lui, mais il ne m'a dit de ne pas prendre du bon temps avec toi ma belle.

\- Ne t'avise pas me toucher espèce d'assassin, sinon …

\- Sinon quoi ma belle hein ? Tu crois être en position de faire quoique se soit.

Tout en lui disant cela, l'assassin la plaqua contre le mur en enserra sa gorge et en se collant à elle.

\- Lâche-moi. _Réussit-elle à articuler_

\- Pas question, on ne rencontre pas beaucoup de femmes aussi bandantes que toi dans la ligue et aux alentours même si ta poitrine n'est pas très grosse, je vais bien m'amuser avec toi.

\- Oliver te tuera quand il saura ce que tu m'as fait !

\- Ton Oliver n'existe plus et Al Sha-Him va se marier avec la fille du Ra's actuel, il a que faire de toi, surtout une fois leur mariage consommé.

Aux dires de cet assassin, Felicity sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle s'imaginait ce qu'Oliver lui avait fait lors de leur nuit, faire la même chose à Nyssa et cela lui brisa le cœur en morceaux. L'assassin profita du fait qu'elle ne se débatte plus pour coller son corps au sien pour la retenir et lui malaxer les seins.

\- Non laissez-moi …

\- Petit mais appétissant, je vais bien l'amuser avec toi. Je vais t'emmener dans mes quartiers, dans lesquels j'ai toutes sortes de drogues, tu vas voir, je vais te faire hurler ma belle.

POV Oliver

Après avoir demandé en arabe à cet assassin d'aller chercher Felicity, je suis retourné dans mes quartiers, dans cette chambre remplie de souvenirs, vu que c'est dans cette chambre que Felicity et moi avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. Je sais que ce que je tente est risqué, mais je dois la voir, je dois lui parler, j'en ai besoin. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle croie que je trahis sa confiance et l'amour qu'elle me porte. Je suis assis sur ce lit et j'attends son arrivée, je sais que tous me font confiance et croient que j'ai tourné le dos à mon passé de celui que j'étais avant et que je suis désormais Al Sha-Him, leur futur chef.

Presque dix minutes se sont écoulées, je sais que Felicity peut être têtue parfois et que le trajet est assez long de la cellule jusqu'à mes quartiers vus que Nanda Parbat est un vrai labyrinthe, mais là ça commence à faire long. Je sors alors dans le couloir allant à la rencontre de l'assassin à qui j'ai demandé de m'amener Felicity. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller très loin quand j'entends la voix de Felicity suivis de celle de l'homme.

\- Non laissez-moi …

\- Petit mais appétissant, je vais bien l'amuser avec toi. Je vais t'emmener dans mes quartiers, dans lesquels j'ai toutes sortes de drogues, tu vas voir, je vais te faire hurler ma belle.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que la colère en moi se manifeste comme à chaque fois que l'on touche à la femme qui compte tant pour moi. Lorsque j'arrive dans ce couloir d'où proviennent les voix, je maitrise mes émotions quand je vois ce qu'il est en train de se produire. Je croise le regard de Felicity qui me supplie de l'aider. Même sans ce regard, je n'aurais pas pu laisser cet assassin faire ce qu'il souhaite. Alors le sabre en main et surtout sans blesser Felicity je lui tranche la gorge d'un coup sec alors que son corps tombe mollement au sol. Je regarde Felicity qui est sous le choc, j'ignore si c'est à cause de ce que cette ordure lui a fait où le fait que j'ai tué cet homme de sang-froid.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Pour seule réponse, elle hoche la tête et regarde l'homme mort gisant à ses pieds. Oliver allait lui prendre le bras pour l'entraîner quand des pas se firent entendre. Oliver prit alors le sabre de l'homme mort gisant au sol et l'enfonça dans son bras avant de le laisser tomber quand un assassin arriva.

\- Al Sha-Him ? Un problème ?

\- En effet, j'avais demandé à cet homme gisant au sol de m'amener cette prisonnière pour que je l'interroge, quand j'ai entendu des cris. Il a tenté de la violer et quand j'ai voulu m'interposer, il s'en est pris à moi alors je l'ai tué.

\- Je préviens Ra's ?

\- Ce n'est nullement la peine de le déranger pour si peu, débarrasses-toi du corps !

\- Bien Al Sha-Him.

Oliver se tourna vers Felicity et tira sur la chaîne qui retenait ses poignets et se montra un peu brutal avec elle, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'en voulait déjà de lui faire mal, mais n'avait pas le choix, il ne voulait que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Une fois dans ses quartiers, il verrouilla sa porte et se retourna vers Felicity, lui retira ce qui enchaînait ses poignets.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je crois … Merci

Oliver lui caressa doucement la joue avant de là prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui.

\- Pardonne-moi pour tout ça mon amour.

La manière dont il venait de l'appelait fit craquer Felicity qui se mit à pleurer se blottissant contre le torse de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout en passant ses bras dans son dos. Oliver là berça doucement et laissa ses lèvres se déposer dans son cou.

\- Chut … Tout va bien.

Felicity pleura pendant quelques minutes dans les bras d'Oliver puis s'écarta de lui plongea son regard plein de larmes dans le sien.

\- Dis-moi que c'est toi Oliver … Dis-moi que c'est vraiment toi et pas …

Oliver là fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Felicity entrouvrit les lèvres afin de permettre à Oliver d'approfondir le baiser ce qu'il fit sans attendre plus longtemps. En plus de trois semaines, elle lui avait manqué. Quand il l'avait vu le soir lors de l'échange de Lyla contre Nyssa, il avait falli tout envoyer balader et la rejoindre pour la serrer dans ses bras. Á bout de souffle, Oliver mit fin au baiser, mais garda sa belle dans ses bras et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Cela répond à ta question Felicity ?

\- Oui, malgré ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure tu … Tu es toujours celui que j'aime …

Voyant à quoi elle faisait allusion, Oliver l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, baiser qui devint vite langoureux, Oliver y mit fin lorsque le manque de souffle se fit sentir.

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni te faire souffrir, mais …

\- Tu vas vraiment te marier avec elle ?

\- Pour que le plan fonctionne oui, je n'ai pas le choix mon ange.

\- Ça m'a tellement fait mal tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu ton regard et cela m'a brisé le cœur à moi aussi.

\- Promets-moi une chose Oliver !

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie.

Heureuse qu'il l'appelle ainsi, par ce petit surnom

\- Ne consomme pas ton mariage.

Oliver rit doucement pour ne pas qu'on ne l'entende même si les mûrs et la lourde porte suffisaient à les isoler pour un petit moment.

\- Felicity, je t'aime et jamais, non jamais je ne te tromperais, même avec miss univers ou la plus belle femme du monde.

Felicity resta sans voix à ce que venait de lui dire son Oliver qui réenchaîna.

\- Enfin, je dis n'importe quoi, puisque tu es la plus belle femme à mes yeux.

\- Détrompes-toi Oliver, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel !

Elle avait dit cela en fuyant le regard d'Oliver. Mais ce dernier passa un doigt sous son menton avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne dis pas ça Felicity, tu es une très belle femme et tu as un corps magnifique.

Felicity rougit aux compliments d'Oliver, plus heureuse que jamais.

\- Je t'aime tellement Oliver.

\- Je t'aime aussi Felicity, plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Oliver prit possession de ces lèvres afin de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de la jeune femme, jusqu'à se faufiler sous son tee-shirt. Le fait de sentir la peau nue et chaude de Felicity sous ses doigts rappela à Oliver la nuit d'amour qu'il avait passée avec elle et réveilla l'envie de s'unir à elle à nouveau. Il entendit la jeune femme gémir lorsqu'il caressa sa peau nue ce qui fit grandir son envie. Avant de perdre le contrôle, il mit fin au baiser et s'écarta d'elle à regret.

\- Oliver ...

\- Pardonne-moi Felicity, mais … J'ai tellement envie de toi … Depuis notre première fois, je rêve de ne refaire qu'un avec toi, mais ...

\- Alors prends-moi ici et maintenant ! _Lui dit-elle en retirant sa veste_

Cette réponse crue à laquelle il ne s'attendit pas, le fit réagir sans attendre. Il retira à son tour sa veste pour être plus à l'aise. Passant une main sous ces fesses, il la soulevant, sentant les jambes de la jeune femme autour de son bassin et tout en l'embrassant, il la porta jusqu'à ce lit sur lequel ils avaient eu leur première fois. Il l'allongea et la domina tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il avait envie de prendre son temps, car elle méritait bien mieux un coup rapide, mais ils manquaient justement de temps. Il mit fin au baiser et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- Felicity, je voudrais refaire ce que l'on a fait tous les deux lors de notre première nuit, seulement … Seulement le temps joue pas en notre faveur et je …

Felicity l'empêcha de poursuivre en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je sais Oliver, je veux juste te sentir en moi et ressentir la même chose lorsque j'ai connu cette jouissance avec toi.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour.

Oliver embrassa fougueusement la femme qu'il aimait alors que ses mains s'occupaient de défaire le pantalon de la jeune femme. Il mit fin au baiser afin de se redresser et de lui retirer son pantalon se retrouvant devant une petite culotte en dentelle noire. Á cette vision, il sentit son excitation montée d'un cran. Il lui retira son sous-vêtement qui rejoignit son pantalon au sol et vit que l'intimité de la jeune femme était déjà humide d'excitation. Il posa ses lèvres sur cette intimité et sentit la jeune femme sous lui se cambrer et pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Il savait qu'elle était déjà prête à le recevoir. Il se redressa une nouvelle fois afin de retirer à son tour son pantalon et son boxer qui rejoignit les vêtements de Felicity au sol.

\- Oliver …

Á la vue du sexe d'Oliver qui se redressa contre son bas-ventre, Felicity écarta les cuisses pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à le recevoir en elle.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie. Je t'en prie Oliver, fais-moi l'amour.

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement en guise de réponse et se positionna entre ces cuisses. Il prit son sexe en main et caressa son entrée avec son gland avant de là pénétrer doucement pour ne pas lui faire du mal, sachant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de la préparer à le recevoir. Voulant profiter au maximum de ce délicieux instant qu'ils partageaient, il s'enfonçant doucement en elle, sentant son intimité s'ouvrir à lui peu à peu. Felicity sentait le sexe d'Oliver s'enfoncer petit à petit en elle, c'était tellement bon qu'elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête définitivement afin qu'elle puisse profiter de cet instant si magique qu'ils partageaient. Oliver là pénétra jusqu'à la garde avant de ressortir en gémissant, tellement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était bon. Elle était chaude et humide si bien que lorsqu'il la pénétra de nouveau, son sexe glissait en elle profondément. Felicity sentit Oliver restait sans bouger quelques instants, l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Je t' aime Felicity, je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver.

Oliver commençait à se mouvoir doucement en elle et sentit les jambes de sa belle autour de ses hanches ce qui fit qu'il entra encore plus profondément en elle, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Sachant que le temps ne jouer en pas leur faveur, Oliver continua d'aller et venir en elle accéléra peu à peu le mouvement.

Felicity le sentit se mouvoir en elle et bien qu'elle regrettait que le temps leur manque, elle appréciait ce moment avec lui. Lors de leur première nuit, elle avait découvert en lui un amant doux, terriblement tendre, se souciant avant tout du plaisir de sa partenaire avant le sien. Jamais, non jamais elle avait ressenti de telles sensations en faisant l'amour avec un homme. Contrairement à Oliver, elle n'avait eu que quelques expériences sexuelles, mais ce qu'elle avait vécue avec Oliver lors de leur première nuit était unique. Même là, alors qu'il faisait l'amour rapidement, ce qu'elle ressentait était merveilleux.

POV Oliver

C'est tellement bon de faire l'amour à une femme que l'on aime. Jamais, non jamais ce n'est ressenti cela avec aucune autre femme. C'est tellement bon de faire l'amour à Felicity, je me sens tellement bien en elle, c'est si chaud si agréable que je voudrais avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps afin de rester en elle pour toujours, mais je sais que le temps est compté.

Alors que je continue à aller et venir en elle accélérant la cadence des va et viens à chaque poussée, je sens Felicity se contracter, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir, moi-même, je sens que la délivrance est proche. J'accélère mes mouvements en l'embrassant dans le cou sensuellement alors que ses mains caressent mes épaules, mon dos.

\- Viens pour moi Felicity …

Je la regarde tendrement et l'embrasse langoureusement en allant de plus en plus vite en elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens qu'elle se cambre contre moi, je sais qu'elle vient de jouir. Je mets fin au baiser et je la regarde amoureusement.

\- Tu es tellement belle mon amour …

Je m'enfonce en elle plus fortement et je jouis à mon tour en l'embrassa tendrement une nouvelle fois afin de couvrir en partir mon cri de jouissance et me laisse retomber à ses côtés afin de retrouver une respiration normale. Après quelques minutes, je me redresse et me retire d'elle et me rallonge sur le côté. Immédiatement, elle vient se blottir dans mes bras.

\- Merci Oliver … Merci pour ce délicieux instant de bonheur.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu t'offrir plus, mais c'est impossible, je …

Felicity le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur celle de son amant.

\- Je sais Oliver, c'est déjà un bonheur d'avoir partagé ce moment intense avec toi.

\- Je t'aime Felicity.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver.

Oliver se remet au-dessus d'elle et l'embrasse passionnément, le manque de souffle se fait sentir, il l'embrasse alors dans le cou avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Á regret, il s'écarte d'elle et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Felicity, ne dit rien aux autres d'accord ?

\- Que l'on vient de faire l'amour, bien sûr que non, c'est notre secret.

Felicity s'assit à son tour laissant sa poitrine contre le dos d'Oliver et lui caresse doucement le torse à travers sa tunique avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Oliver tourne la tête et ils partagent une nouvelle fois un langoureux baiser. Oliver sait que les instants d'intimité avec la femme qu'il aime touche à sa fin et qu'il doit la raccompagner dans cette cellule afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il se lève du lit et ramasse le pantalon de la jeune femme, le sien ainsi que leur sous-vêtement et tend à Felicity les siens. Sans aucune honte, l'un comme l'autre se rhabillent et une fois prêt, Felicity se blottit une dernière fois contre le torse de son homme.

\- Promets-moi de faire attention, Ra's est dangereux.

\- Je sais mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Felicity se met sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Oliver. Celui-ci pose l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos pour l'a rapproché de lui et approfondir le baiser comme s'il s'agissait du dernier baiser qu'il échangeait avec elle.

\- Je t'aime.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Je t'aime aussi Oliver.

\- Felicity, je te promets qu'une fois tout cela terminait, qu'on partira tous les deux, loin de tout.

\- Oliver je …

\- Je sais que je n'ai cessé de te dire que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi et être Arrow, mais je veux être avec toi. Notre première nuit d'amour m'a fait prendre conscience que j'étais passé à côté du bonheur d'être enfin avec la femme que j'aime.

Aux dires d'Oliver, Felicity eut les larmes aux yeux, heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Je t'attendrais Oliver, j'attendrai que termine cette mission.

Le couple s'embrassa une dernière fois malgré l'envie de ne plus se séparer, mais Felicity savait qu'Oliver devait battre définitivement Ra's. Oliver là ramena lui-même en cellule ne souhaitant pas qu'un assassin la touche puis rejoignît Ra's dans la salle où se trouvait le Puits de Lazare et parut surprit de voir Malcolm Merlyn en compagnie de Ra's. Afin de prouver une nouvelle fois sa loyauté à Ra's, il déversa une fiole du virus Alpha Omega dans la cellule où se trouvait la femme qu'il aime et ses amis, mais il savait qu'ils étaient immunisés grâce à son sang et à Malcolm. L'arrivée de Barry leur permit également de s'enfuir afin de retourner à Starling City et de retrouver Oliver qui leur annonça qu'il avait en tête de se sacrifier en sabotant l'avion qui aurait détruit le virus et mis un terme définitif à son combat contre Ra's. Le couple se retrouva seul un moment et Oliver lui fit part de son rêve qu'il faisait. Grâce à toute la Team Arrow ainsi qu'à Ray, ils parviennent à mettre hors d'état de nuit les assassins qui avaient le virus, tandis qu'Oliver réussit à tuer Ra's.

Comme il l'avait promis à Felicity, devant toute l'équipe et devant Nyssa, il leur annonça sa décision de raccrocher son costume d'Arrow et de partir quelque part loin d'ici afin de commencer une nouvelle vie avec Felicity. Après une courte explication avec John et un dernier baiser avec celle qu'il aimait, il rejoignit le loft avec Thea afin de préparer son sac de voyage et remis à Merlyn comme prévu la bague dorée de Ra's qui prit congé afin d'aller prendre ses nouvelles fonctions.

\- Tu vas me manquer Ollie.

\- Toi aussi Thea, prend soin de toi ok et soit prudente.

\- Promis et toi prends soin de toi et de Felicity.

\- Á ce propos Speedy !

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si … Si je prends la bague de maman ?

 _S'extasiant_ \- Tu vas là demander en mariage ?

 _Souriant_ \- Pas tout de suite bien entendu, mais … Probablement un jour.

Thea prit son frère dans ses bras et ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Felicity est une fille bien en plus. Pas de mariage sans moi aussi !

Oliver éclata de rire devant le franc parlé de sa petite sœur.

\- Promis Speedy.

Thea remis à son frère la bague de fiançailles de leur mère et après de longues minutes d'au revoir, Oliver embrassa une dernière fois sa petite sœur sur le front et quitta le loft. Il passa prendre Felicity à son appartement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit.

\- Prête ?

\- Plus que jamais Oliver.

Oliver embrassa sa petite amie et tel un gentleman, il lui ouvrit la portière côté passager de la Porsche Carrera avant de s'installer au volant. Il démarra et prit la direction de la sortie de Starling. Après deux bonnes heures de route, Felicity brisa le silence une nouvelle fois.

\- Où comptes-tu nous emmener ? Je propose un État qui invaliderait un mariage de Nanda Parbat.

Oliver rit de bon cœur à ce que venait de dire sa petite amie.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis très heureux.

Oui, il était plus qu'heureux, d'avoir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, à savoir, pouvoir vivre avec l'élue de son cœur.

Épilogue:

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Oliver avait quitté Starling City pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec l'amour de sa vie et pas un jour, il ne regrettait sa décision. Tout allait bien et l'un comme l'autre avaient appris à se connaître mieux. Ainsi, Oliver avait appris que sa chère et tendre adorait la mer, donc pour leur première destination, il l'avait emmené dans la maison secondaire de sa famille qui avait échappé à la faillite de l'empire Queen grâce à l'aide de Walter, maison qui se trouvait au bord de la mer à proximité d'une plage privée qui appartenait elle aussi à la famille Queen. La jeune femme lui avait sauté dans les bras tellement elle était heureuse. Le soir même, ils s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre sur cette même plage après un dîner en amoureux. Après quelques jours passés dans cette maison, il l'avait emmené en voyage dans les plus beaux endroits du monde. Et là, depuis quelques jours, ils se trouvaient dans un pavillon qu'il avait acheté à Ivy Town.

C'était le matin, il devait être aux alentours de huit heures AM quand Oliver se réveilla. Encore endormi, de son bras, il chercha à tâtons le corps de la délicieuse jeune femme qui partageait sa vie depuis trois mois, mais ne rencontra que le drap froid. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et fut surpris de se retrouver seul dans le lit et dans la chambre. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Starling City, rare les fois où Felicity s'était réveillée avant lui et quand ça arrivait, elle restait toujours au lit avec lui. De même qu'il restait toujours au lit attendant le réveil de sa bien-aimée.

De plus depuis qu'il vivait ensemble, elle s'endormait toujours blottit dans ses bras après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, car oui, pas un soir ne passait sans qu'ils ne fassent l'amour, parfois, ils avaient d'autre rapport au cours de la journée où le matin, sauf quand sa belle avait ses règles où là durant cette courte période, ils n'avaient pas de rapport, juste un câlin tranquille. Enfin sauf le premier jour de ces règles, vu qu'elle était souvent de mauvaise humeur.

POV Oliver

Depuis que je suis en couple avec Felicity, pas une journée n'est passée sans que je réveille avec elle dans mes bras ou que l'on s'endort tendrement enlacé après avoir fait l'amour. Sauf que là, à ma grande surprise, je me réveille seul et la place à côté de moi est froide, ce qui signifie qu'elle est debout depuis longtemps. Sans oublier que depuis trois jours, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite. Bien sûr, quand on s'embrasse, elle répond toujours mon baiser, mais quand je lui fais comprendre que je désire plus, elle s'éloigne de moi. Pire encore, cela fait trois jours, trois longs jours où je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de faire l'amour avec elle vue que dès que je la rejoins, elle dort déjà. Ce comportement commencé vraiment à m'inquiétait.

Je décide de me lever vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et me mis à la recherche de celle que j'aime, bien décidé à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle, je ne supporte plus cette distance entre nous deux, ça me rend fou. Après être passé dans la cuisine, je passe par le salon et je la vois sur le canapé. J'entends des sanglots étouffés ce qui me fait mal, je déteste la voir pleurer. Je contourne alors le canapé et m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule avant de lui demander d'une voix douce.

\- Ma chérie qu'est-ce qui ne pas ?

Je la vois sursauter et essuyer ses larmes qu'elle veut me cacher.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle s'apprête à se lever, mais je la retiens et la force à s'installer sur les jambes.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ma puce, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton petit ami !

\- Il n'y a rien Oliver, je suis juste un peu fatiguée _Dit-elle en fuyant son regard_

\- Tu es une mauvaise menteuse Felicity.

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement, laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de sa belle et sentit qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner une fois de plus de lui.

\- Cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas t'éloigner de moi, pas avant que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me fuis depuis trois jours.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Oliver.

\- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu d'aller plus loin avec moi. Cela fait trois jours que l'on n'a pas eus de rapport toi et moi, et n'essaye pas de me dire que tu as tes règles, je sais que c'est faux !

Voyant qu'elle baissait les yeux, Oliver caressa tendrement sa joue, la forçant à le regarder et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ma chérie, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je deviens fou … Je ne supporte plus cet éloignement.

Felicity fondit de nouveau en larmes avant de lui dire.

\- Pardonne-moi Oliver, on est ensemble que depuis trois mois et je gâche déjà tout.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela mon ange ?

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et décida de lui dire la vérité, après tout, il avait le droit de savoir.

\- Tu te souviens, la semaine dernière, je suis allé voir un médecin !

\- Oui, je t'y avais même forcé, car tu étais très fatiguée.

\- En effet, le médecin m'a fait faire une prise de sang pour connaître la raison de cette fatigue soudaine.

 _Lui sourian_ t - J'étais même avec toi ce jour-là pour te soutenir vu que tu détestes les aiguilles, l'infirmière a accepté que je reste près de toi.

Felicity détourna le regard et sentit les larmes redoublées, mais les lèvres d'Oliver se posèrent dans son cou avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres, ce qui l'incita à poursuivre.

\- J'ai … J'ai eu les résultats il y a trois jours et …

Oliver sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, il avait peur d'apprendre que la femme de sa vie était malade ou pire.

\- Je suis enceinte Oliver. _Dit-elle rapidement_

Oliver regarda sa petite amie plus surprit que jamais, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

\- Tu … Tu …

Il n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots, tellement il était surpris. Sanglotant, Felicity poursuivit

\- Avorter à ce stade est dangereux !

 _Reprenant ses esprits_ \- Á ce stade comment ça ?

\- Je suis enceinte de trois mois Oliver.

\- De trois mois ? Il … Il y a trois mois, nous étions …

\- Á Nanda Parbat pour demander à Ra's de ramener Thea.

\- Tu veux dire que ?

\- Oui, nous avons conçu cet enfant lors de notre première nuit. Et j'étais tellement désespéré et anéantie de t'avoir laissé, que j'ai oublié de prendre ma pilule pendant plus d'une semaine.

\- Et cette nuit-là, quand on a fait l'amour pour la première fois tous les deux je … Je n'ai mis aucune protection.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver, tellement désolé …

Felicity ne put retenir ses larmes pensant avoir perdu Oliver, alors que tous les deux ils avaient enfin ce qu'ils désiraient depuis des mois voir plus.

POV Oliver

Un bébé, la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, que j'ai blessé en la repoussant pour la protéger, la femme pour qui j'ai tout laissé derrière moi pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec elle, est enceinte … Felicity porte mon enfant … Un immense sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je suis tellement heureux. Une nuit, il a suffi d'une nuit ensemble pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. Je pensais attendre un peu avant que l'on parle d'enfant, mais même si il ou elle arrive plus tôt prévue je suis heureux. Je sors de mes pensées et voir mon amour pleuré et je me doute qu'elle a peur de ma réaction, je me dois de la rassurer. Je prends alors son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible.

\- Felicity regarde-moi.

Oliver voit qu'elle fait non de la tête, passe alors sa main sur son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Ma chérie je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Oliver pose tendrement sa main sur son ventre le caressant, surprenant Felicity par son geste.

\- Il faut être deux pour faire un enfant et si tu te souviens de notre seconde fois à Nanda Parbat, je n'avais pas de protection non plus.

\- Oliver tu veux dire que …

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement cette fois-ci avant de lui répondre.

\- Ce petit bout de chou qui grandit en toi arrive avec beaucoup d'avance, mais je l'aime déjà, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire et je t'aime mon amour.

Toujours assise sur les jambes d'Oliver, soulagée qu'il veuille de cet enfant, Felicity se blottit contre le torse de son homme. Oliver en profita pour caresser tendrement son dos et laisser ses lèvres embrasser son cou, trois jours sans la toucher l'avait rendu tellement fou, qu'il sentit son désir pour elle grandir à la vitesse d'un grand v.

\- Felicity, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

\- Moi aussi Oliver.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Oliver pour la soulever dans ses bras et l'emmener jusqu'à leur chambre. Il commença à câliner sa petite amie quand il stoppa toute caresse.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé que l'on fasse l'amour ?

\- Non, il n'y a aucun danger, le médecin me l'a certifié.

Ce matin-là, le couple le passa au lit à faire l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Après un copieux repas préparé par Oliver, le couple passa le reste de la journée enlacé.

Durant toute la grossesse de Felicity, Oliver était aux petits soins avec elle, répondant au moindre de ses désirs. C'est au bout de six mois et quelques jours que leur petite princesse poussa son premier cri. Son prénom Hope qui signifie "Espoir" son nom complet est Hope Moira Olivia Queen.

Cinq mois après la naissance de Hope, Oliver demanda Felicity en mariage et pour son plus grand bonheur, elle lui dit oui. Devant tous leurs amis et Donna Smoak, Felicity Smoak devint Felicity Queen.

END

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS. Pour le titre, c'est très simple, je cherchais quoi mettre quand je me suis rappelé la chanson de Baloo dans le Livre de la Jungle: Il en faut vraiment peu pour être heureux et j'ai trouvé que le titre se mariait bien avec ma fic.**

 **L'épilogue n'était pas censé se tourner de cette manière, mais quand j'ai vu la preview du 4.09 même si Oliver sauve sa bien-aimée, j'ai eu cette idée.**

 **Concernant la suite de la Saison 4 de Arrow, je sens que la pause hivernale va être un véritable supplice, surtout au vu des théories sur les pages Facebook où je suis très active.**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent, rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics, j'ai de l'imagination à revendre ^^**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**


End file.
